A printing apparatus is known which prints on a booklet such as a bankbook. Generally, the printing apparatus printing on a booklet is provided with a page turning mechanism for turning pages of the booklet and a conveyance path for conveying a printing medium such as a booklet to each section of the printing apparatus. The page turning mechanism is arranged in the middle of the conveyance path. The printing medium passes through the position where the page turning mechanism is arranged and is then conveyed to each section of the printing apparatus.
The page turning mechanism is inevitably complicated in structure for its properties. The complicated structure of a mechanism is the main reason why paper jam (hereinafter referred to as JAM) occurs.